A Year Without Rain
by PeaceLoveMusic21
Summary: Justin didn't confess after the Family Wizard Competition, her family thinks she can only work at the sub station all her life so she runs away and a year later becomes world famous singer Selena Gomez
1. Chapter 1

**Alex's POV**

"I now pronounce Justin Vincenzo Pepe Russo, the Russo family wizard" Professor Crumbs said

I couldn't believe that Justin didn't tell the truth, I turned back at the finish line to help him

Those powers are rightfully mine and he knows it

"Congratulations Justin" mom squealed and hugged him

Justin smiled and turned to hug Juliet

"Alex, Max since Justin won, the substation is gonna be your someday" My dad said

Just great. They thought I could only work at the subshop all my life

I made up my mind that I was gonna prove them wrong. Without them

Another reason was that I couldn't be around Justin knowing he did this

"How about we go out to dinner to celebrate" mom suggested

"No thanks, I'm feeling kinda tired" I lied with a fake smile that they didn't seem to notice

"Are you sure mija?" mom asked

"Yeah" I lied again with another small fake smile and walked out of the arena

When I got home I packed enough of my favorite clothes to last at least a month, a few personal pictures and enough money for a plane ticket

I know you're all wondering how I could afford it, well what everyone didn't know is that I never spent the money that they had paid me and Justin to do the comic book, I hid it and acted like I spent it

Before I walked out I wrote a note to everyone:

_Don't worry I'm fine and I've decided to run away, hopefully someday I'll see you again but right now this is what I need to do. I love you all._

_Alex xo_

I set my phone down on the note, I wasn't gonna be using it anyway

I picked up my duffel bag and walked the door but before I turned back and looked around my room one last time and switched off the lights

At the airport I bought a plane ticket to California, I had a little left over to last me few weeks with food and a hotel. I was gonna get a job so when I ran out I wouldn't be completely broke.

I boarded the plane and gave one last look to New York

This was it and there was no turning back now.


	2. Chapter 2

**Alex's POV**

I can't believe it's been a year since I've run away. So far everything hadn't turned out like I thought...it turned out so much better. I never imagined releasing an album at 19. Right now I'm in a meeting with my manager Mandy and my assistant Ashley Cook; Ashley's the only one who knows about me being a wizard and my real name being Alex cause she's kinda like Harper, she's more like a sister than a friend.

My album is titled _A Year Without Rain_

It has 11 songs:

1. _Round and Round_

2. _A Year Without Rain_

3. _Naturally_

4. _Off The Chain_

5. _Summer's Not Hot_

6. _Intuition_

7. _Spotlight_

8. _Sick Of You_

9. _Live Like There's No Tomorrow_

10. _The Way I Loved You_

11. _I Won't Apologize_

So far the album is selling fantastic and Mandy is suggesting I start acting as well which I'm really excited about.

"So I was thinking you could do a few concerts in New York and then you go film the movie" She suggested while we where in a having a meeting

Along with music I was also going into acting, a few months ago I had auditioned for a movie called 'Another Cinderella Story' and a week ago Mandy had gotten a call from the director saying I had gotten the part

and New York? That would mean the possibility of running into my family but since it is a such big city the chances are kinda small so...

"Sure, but how long will I be in New York?" I asked

" Well since today is Friday you'll leave tonight, do a concert on Saturday, relax on Sunday, come back to California to pack and would be on set by Tuesday" She said and slid over a big manila envelope to me, I opened it and saw that it was the script, cast list and flight information and ticket

"Alright, I'll do the concert so tell me where is the movie being filmed ?" I asked her

"Vancouver, Canada"

"How long?"

"3 months" She said, I nodded

"Is that it for this meeting" I asked

"Actually yes but before you go I wanna let you know that we wanna film a music video when you get back " She told me and I nodded and gave her a hug

"Okay I'm really gonna miss you for those 3 months that I'm gone"

"I'm gonna miss you too" She said with a smile and I left

**Max's POV**

I was sitting in my room when my girlfriend Talia bursts in with her laptop and huge smile on her face

"What's got you so smiley?" I asked her

"Luckily there are a few tickets left for the Selena Gomez concert, can you and your family please go with me" She asked

"Alright but I don't even know what she looks like" I told her

She typed something into her computer and showed me a picture of Selena which was also a face I would recognize anywhere...

Alex.


	3. Chapter 3

**Max's POV**

After Talia had left I searched up more on Selena/Alex

Turns out she's a famous singer, just released an album called 'A Year Without Rain' and is getting into acting

I took my laptop downstairs to show my family; They were all in the living room watching, 'they' being: Mom, Dad, Justin, Harper, Zeke and Mason

Mason still hangs around hoping Alex will come back and he's pretty close to the family

Justin and Juliet broke up a few months ago, he got so invloved in work and she met this other vampire and started to really like him

He's only here now because he has to use his vacation days

I tried calling them but they were all so wrapped up in the movie so to get their attention I just stood in front of the TV, it got their attention but now they were all arguing for me to move

I just picked up the remote and paused the movie

"I think what I've got to show you is a lot more interesting than the movie" I told them

"Max, if this about another thing you found under your bed I'm still a little freaked out from last time" Harper said

"No though I should probably check on that later, anyway, this is much better" I said snapping back from the thought of checking that thing under my bed

"It's not gonna freak us out is it?" asked Justin

"No" I answered

"Well then tell us Max!" My mom said impatiently

I sat down on the couch next to my mom

"I found Alex!" I exclaimed

"Really?" Harper perked up, you could see her eyes gleaming with hope

"Yeah, only she doesn't use the name Alex anymore" I said

"Well that explains how it was so hard to find her" Harper said

"What name does she use now, how is she doing?" Justin asked rambling

"She goes by the name Selena Gomez and being a singer,she's doing pretty good" I said

Cause singers usually make a lot of money, right?

"Are you sure it's her?" My dad asked

I nodded "Almost positive" I showed them her picture on my laptop

When mom saw sit he teared up and covered her mouth and said "It's definitely her; I know my baby anywhere"

She passed the computer to dad who looked at it with the same shock and passed it to everyone else

"Another thing I wanted to ask you, she's having a concert tomorrow and Talia got us tickets and I told her you would so please?" I asked, everyone immediately agreed

"I can't believe we're gonna see her tomorrow!" mom exclaimed

**Alex's POV**

I was sitting with Ashley on the plane reading the script for the movie **(AN: Pretend in the story that Drew Seeley is 23)**

We we're on a private plane since I was gonna be going back and forth a lot this weekend and it was better than going through the craziness of a regular one that many times.

Ashley's gonna be coming with me on set, she doesn't have to but I want her to and thankfully Mandy talked to the director and he's fine with it

I rehearsed lines with Ashley for a while and then decided to take a nap

I was woken up a few hours later by Ashley because we had arrived in New York, it was pretty late and I was hungry so most food places with anything good might be closed so on the way back to the hotel I stopped at a convenience store and bought a jar of pickles

When we got back to the hotel I ate the pickles and watched movies with Ashley and not too long after we both fell asleep


	4. Chapter 4

**Max's POV**

Mom and Dad just bought Alex's album, played it and watched her music video, I've gotta admit she's really good

It was good to hear her voice after so long

But I was even more excited to see her, I know we annoy each other but she's still my sister, I still love plus she's way more fun than Justin

We had been in line early for the meet and greet which Talia also found out came with the tickets

I was at the front of my family in line and Talia squealed when she saw her and went to take a picture with her, I know Talia has met Alex before and we filled her in on the Alex/Selena situation and yes she knows about wizardry and promised not to tell but I guess its kinda different when she's famous

After the others had taken their pictures and hugged her I walked up

"Hey sis" I said and gave her a hug which she returned

We took a picture and before she let me go she turned to a girl a little shorter than her with black hair and whispered something to her

She nodded, left and quickly returned with a bunch of laminated cards with a strings

She took them and put around my neck "Wait for me after" she whispered

I nodded and walked off to the other,I inspected the card and saw that it was a backstage pass, I told them about the pass and to and wait at the entrance for the concert without me since Alex might not want to speak to the others just yet and they understood

**Harper's POV**

Too bad Zeke got too impatient in the line and decided to wait on the other side

After mom and dad got their pictures taken it was finally my turn

I could see during their time that she was uncomfortable and faking her smile

Even after not seeing her for a year, I still know my best friend and sisters real smile when I see it and that was definitely not it

I walked to Alex and hugged her tightly

"Harper. Air" She said

"Sorry, I just really missed you" I said

"Let's take a picture" She smiled and took a picture with me

After the picture she placed something in my hand and around my neck which I saw was a backstage pass

She smiled at me and I smiled bakc at her and hugged her tightly again before joining the others

**Mason's POV**

"Hello Brown Eyes" I smiled at her

She just smiled and hugged me and I did the same

We took a picture and she hung something around my neck

I smiled when I saw it was a backstage pass

I gave her another hug and joined the rest of the family

**Alex's POV**

I can't believe they're here!

I was very impatient for the rest of the meet and greet but I was also very tired I really do love all of my fans but I was already tired from interviews, sound check and rehearsal, then having to see Harper,Mason and Max again and my 'family' then having to take pictures and meet like 150 people

I walked backstage with them and Ashely following me

As soon as I reached the dressing room I kicked off my converse and laid down on the couch which had a pillow and blanket already on it as I had requested

" .exhausted!" I said, my voice muffled from my face being in the pillow and Ashley laughed

"Well there are some people outside wanting to see you" She reminded me

"Send Harper,Mason and Max in but tell everyone else we can all catch up tomorrow since I have the day off tomorrow to relax but right now I'm really tired and I have a concert in a few hours" I said looking up from the pillow

"Wow, what have you been doing that has you so tired and it's only 3 in the afternoon?" Harper asked

"I've been up since 7 which is way too early, had 3 radio interviews, a 2 hour sound check and rehearsal and then having to meet and take pictures with at least 150 people and I'm not even finished with my day, I have a hour long concert in an hour" I said and snuggled back up to my pillow and blanket

"Wow; a few years ago being up at 7 on Saturday wasn't even thought of" Max said

"On days off, it still isn't" I sat up but kept the blanket wrapped around me and the pillow in my lap

"That sounds like you" Ashley said to me and laughed slightly

"And this is...?" Harper asked pointing at Ashley

"Oh right! This is Ashley,she's my assistant" I said

"Um, can you guys give me and Mason a minute" I said and they nodded and walked outside

"So how have you been?" I asked

"Physically I'm fine but emotionally I've been feeling the worst without you" He said

"I'm sorry" I told him

"Why'd you leave?"

I sat up straighter at this question

"I'm sorry but this was something, I had to do, I had to prove something, to myself, to the world" I said

"What did you have to prove, you were already pretty amazing to me" He said with a smile which caused me to look down and blush

"Well Justin didn't tell everyone what had really happened in the wizard competition, at the finish line his foot had gotten stuck in a branch and I turned back to help him and he just ran ahead, so he got the family powers which are rightfully mine and to make it worse my parents thought with out magic I could only work at the sub station, so I left to prove that I could make it on my own but trust me, leaving you was one of the hardest decisions I've ever made" I said honestly while looking into his eyes

"I said this once and I'll say it again: You are amazing" He said and smiled at me which once again caused me to look down and blush

He used his fingers to lift up my head and kissed me which I happily returned

"Be my girlfriend again?" I nodded and smiled and we kissed again

I leaned my head on his shoulder,he brushed my hair out of my face and kissed my forehead

"Go to sleep,love,I'll be here when you wake up and Ashley will get you up in time for the concert" I nodded and drifted off to sleep, I knew it would be a short nap but with my schedule I'll take what I can get.


	5. Chapter 5

**Alex's POV**

It was time concert and I was in front of the mirror fixing my hair with Ashley behind me

"So how do you really feel about your family coming here?" She asked

"Great!" I lied but Ashley could tell when I was lying

"Alex, I can tell when you're lying" She said with raised eyebrows

"How do you do that anyway" I turned to face her

"Like I'm gonna give that up" She laughed

"Alright honestly, I'm only happy to see Max,Harper and Mason"

"TI get that Mason is your boyfriend,Harper's your best friend but why not the other they're your family why aren't you happy to see them? Max is your brother and you're happy to see him" She asked

As soon as she said that there was a knock on the door

"Come in!"

"Selena, it's time to go on stage" A stage manager said

Yes! Saved by the song!

"Well I gotta go!" I said quickly and ran out

I ran under the stage and took my place as the intro for Round and Round started playing

"Hello New York!" I shouted and they screamed

_Round and Round_

_Round and Round_

_Round and Round_

_Round and Round_

_You see me standing there_

_And act like you don't know me_

_But last night you were callin' me_

_Sayin' you want me_

_Oh, why you always make me feel_

_Like I'm the one that's crazy_

_You got my heart racin'_

_My, my heart racin'_

_Boy, I need you here with me_

_We can't go on this way_

_I'm fallin' hard for you_

_All I can say_

_We're goin' round and round_

_Well you're gonna miss me_

_Cause I'm gettin' dizzy_

_Goin' round and round_

_You try to pull me close_

_And whisper in my hear_

_You always tell me lies_

_I've cried out all my tears_

_I've pushed my feelings to the side_

_But then you bring 'em back, b-bring 'em back_

_Now you got me singin'_

_Boy, I need you here with me_

_We can't go on this way_

_I'm fallin' hard for you_

_All I can say_

_We're goin' round and round_

_We're never gonna stop_

_Goin' round and round_

_We'll never gonna get we're goin'_

_Round and Round_

_Well you're gonna miss me_

_Cause I'm gettin' dizzy_

_Goin' round and round_

_Love me or love me not_

_I'm starin' at the clock_

_I pick them flower petals off_

_And then I watch them drop_

_Boy, I need you here with me_

_We can't go on this way_

_I'm fallin' hard for you_

_All I can say_

_We're goin' round and round_

_We're never gonna stop_

_Goin' round and round_

_We'll never gonna get we're goin'_

_Round and Round_

_Well you're gonna miss me_

_Cause I'm gettin' dizzy_

_Goin' round and round_

_We're goin' round and round_

_We're never gonna stop_

_Goin' round and round_

_We'll never gonna get we're goin'_

_Round and Round_

_Well you're gonna miss me_

_Cause I'm gettin' dizzy_

_Goin' round and round and round_

As I finished the last note the crowd started screaming again

Then I performed Naturally, Off The Chain, Summer's Not Hot and Sick Of You

"Alright guys, sadly, there only time for one more song" I said into the microphone

"Awww" The crowd said/booed

The into for the next sogn started and again they screamed recognizing the tune

I perforrmed A Year Without Rain, bowed with my band and walked off

As soon as I walked backstage I took the bottle of water Ashley was handing me

"You did great, love" A familiar british accent said behind me

"Thanks" I said and hugged him

"That was amazing" Harper said walking up to me

"Mom wants you to you come over for lunch tomorrow" Max said

"Actually I'm busy" I lied

"You know you're not" Ashley said and I glared at her

"You're going." She added

"Fine but if I have to go so do you" I said to her and walked to my dressing room

I quickly changed into a more comfortable outfit and went back to the hotel

_*The next day*_

Having lunch with my family; I really don't know what to expect but I knew this would turn out great or it would be a disaster

While we were eating there was a lot tension and awkward silence

When lunch was over and we sat down and that is when it all broke out

"Alex, why did you run away?" Justin asked

Is he really asking me this? I thought he was the smart one!

"You know why!" I snapped at him

Justin immediately looked guilty

Everyone suddenly became quiet

"Mija, Justin, what are you talking about?" Mom asked

"Go ahead Justin tell them" I smirked knowing I had him caught

Justin sighed "I wasn't entirely honest at the wizard competition"

"What? Start talking now." Dad said

"Alex would've won the wizard competition" Justin admitted

Everyone else gasped except Mason

"What?" Mom asked

"She was right at the finish line when I had caught my foot in a branch and got stuck, I thought it was over but Alex turned back to help me; she would've won if she didn't help me"

"I ran away because I couldn't stand to be around him knowing he did this and also that you all thought that I could only work at the subshop all my life so I had to prove you wrong and also prove it to myself" I said

"Prove it to yourself?" Harper questioned

"There were times in my life where I just thought 'Maybe they were right, I could only work at the substation' but there was another part saying 'I can be so much more, just embrace it' I figured it was also better if I proved it on my own"

"Alex,honey, we never meant to make you feel like that and we are incredibly pround of what you have accomplished" Mom and I nodded and hugged her

"Alex, you know I'm really sorry if I could take it back I would but I can't!" Justin exclaimed

"Stop lying Justin!" I exclaimed back

"I'm not lying!" Justin pleaded

"I'm leaving" I said and walked to the door

I opened it and before I could leave I heard a voice behind me

"But first we need to have a talk"

"Professor Crumbs….." I said shocked


	6. Chapter 6

**Alex's POV**

"Hello, Russo family" Professor Crumbs greeted

"What brings you here, Professor Crumbs?" Dad asked

"The wizard council has been notified about what happened between Justin and Alex and I'll say that I'm very disappointed in you, Justin" He said

"What happens now?" I asked him

"We are taking you and Justin to Wizard Court" He said and flashed us to the court before we could say anything

This was different from last time, this time he flashed only Justin and I here

"Justin Russo, you are believed to be guilty of cheating your powers away from your sister in the family wizard competition" He said

Justin hung his head shamefully

"Let's settle this and see what the crystal ball has to show for this" He said and the same crystal ball from last time and it played what happened on the day of the competition

"The jury will now decided if you are guilty or innocent" He said

And the same process happened and it gave out the same answer: Guilty

"Please stand for sentencing" He said and we stood

" First off, Justin Russo, I'm retiring from Wiztech and and placing you as headmaster so I'm letting you keep your powers but as punishment I'm suspending your powers for the next 3 months and Alex Russo, I'm handing over the official Russo Family Powers to you" He said and walked up in front of me and tapped my head with his wand

**(AN: I'm changing Alex's middle name in this fic)**

"Alexandra Maria Russo, I now declare you the Russo Family Wizard" He said and I felt my magic rush through my body

I smiled as he handed me my old red wand and immediately flashed out

"Guess who got the family powers?" I asked rhetorically and smiled

Everyone cheered and hugged me

"What about Justin?" Dad asked

"Well since Professor Crumbs is retiring from head master, he gave the job to Justin and his powers are suspended for the next 3 months" I said and smiled still really happy about the fact that I had my magic back

A little while later Justin came in the door out of breathe

"Seriously!? You couldn't have flashed me back with you!?" He exclaimed

"Well, that's my way of punishing you" I smirked

Later that day, Mason and I were walking around the city

"Mason, I promise that I'll only be in Canada for 3 months then I'll be back" I assured him and he smiled and kissed me

"I love you, Mason" I told him

"I love you too Alex" He said


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: I'm changing some things from the show to suit this story, Mason is the same age as Justin and Alex, werewolves stop having to change at a full moon at 18 and Alex was born in a hospital instead of a cab**

**Alex's POV**

_* 3 months later*_

Filming was finally finished and I get to go home!

I was first flying to New York then a few days later I was gonna go California since as much I love New York, I had made a life in Cali

The car pulled up to the airport

I know you're probably wondering why a wizard has to take a plane to travel, well I have to since it's expected by the paparazzi who are already crowding the car

I put my sunglasses on and stepped out of the car only to be met by what I was sure was at least 100 cameras

_"SELENA ARE YOU SINGLE?"_

_"SELENA HOW WAS FILIMING?"_

_"WHAT'S NEXT FOR YOU?"_

I tried to block them out but it's really hard when they're like right up in your face and don't even get me started on how annoying those flashing cameras are

I sat down and let out a sigh of relief once we reached the part of the airport that was only allowed by passengers

"Pretty crazy, huh?" Drew said from beside me

"Yeah, how do you handle it?" I asked him, he has been in this business much longer than me

"I still haven't" He said with a laugh

I groaned and threw my head back and he he laughed again

We were broken from our conversation by a little voice

"Excuse me, are you Selena?" A little girl that had to be around 6 or 7 asked

"Yeah, sweetie, it's me" I crouched down to her height and smiled

"Can you please sign this for me?" She said cutely and showed me her notebook and pen

"Sure, what's your name?" I asked her and took the notebook and pen

"Katie" She replied

I signed her notebook and gave it back to her and her face lit up like it was Christmas

"I'm really sorry about my daughter bothering you but can I please get picture as well?" Her mother said from behind her

"Sure, it's no problem" I said and put my arm around her and smiled

Once the picture was taken, I stood up and the little girl turned to me and threw her little arms as far as around my waist as she could which wasn't very far but she was still really cute and I hugged her back

"Thank you Selena!" She said with a giant smile on her face and ran back to her mother

"_Flight 2287 from Vancouver to New York is now boarding" _Said a voice over the speakers

"Well, that's me" I said when I turned to Drew

"You're going to New York?" He questioned

"Yeah, I'm going to see my family and then I'll be in California for the promo stuff and the premiere" I told him

"All right but I really did have fun working with you, you're a great actress" he told me with a friendly smile

"You're not too bad yourself" I teased him

We both laughed and I picked up my bag

"Well I should probably get moving or I will miss my flight and Mandy will have my head" I said and we laughed again

"Yeah and I can see Ashley giving me the evil eye with a look that says 'You two better shut up or I will kill both of you' " He gestured to behine me and I turned around and sure enough she was

I laughed and said bye to Drew and went to Ashley

"Finally! I though you two would never finish!" She said and we boarded the plane

On the plane I decided to take nap no I leaned my head on Ashley's shoulder and quickly fell asleep

I was woken up by someone probably Ashley shaking my shoulder

"Sel, we're here" She told me

She calls me 'Selena' in public and 'Alex' at home

When we got off the plane I got my bags

My mom insisted well more like demanded that I stay in my old room and had offered for Ashely to as well

On my way out of the airport I dropped my phone

"Shit" I cursed and picked it up hoping the screen didn't crack

"Clumsy and a dirty mouth, tsk, tsk, love" A familiar british accent said from above my head

"Mason!" I said and hugged him which he gladly did back

"Let me get that for you" He said and took my bags

Thank god! That duffel bag was killing my shoulder!

He put his arm around me and we walked out of the airport which unsurprisingly we were met with paparazzi outside

How did they even know that I was coming here? I swear they some sort of tracker on me

"Sorry about that by the way, they just have no idea what personal space means" I said in the car

"It's alright, love, I would gladly put up with them if it means that I get to be with you" He said and smiled and kissed my hand which he was already holding

When we got home I was immediately crushed in a hug by my mom

"Alex, mija! It's really good to have you back!" She said excitedly

"Mom, I was only gone 3 months" I told her as I grabbed a jar of pickles out of the fridge and sat on the couch, I took of my shoes and put my feet up

"I know but now that I have you back I really don't want you gone" She said

"It's like she never left" My dad said when he came upstairs from the subshop and saw me with my feet on the couch and eating a jar of pickles

"Trust me I do this at home in Cali" I said

Max then came upstairs

"Dad, I kinda need your help we're packed down there" Max said

"I'll be right there" He said and they both ran down stairs

I grabbed my boots and went up to my room and switched them for a pair of flip flops

Mom hadn't changed my room at all, I smiled at the sight

I went back downstairs and started watching tv,I took out my phone and tweeted

_SelenaGomez: It's really great to be back_


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Alex met Mason's parents the normal way and they like her**

Alex's POV

I was walking around the city with Ashley and decided to show her some of my old hangouts, starting with the painting tunnel

"So it's an old abandoned subway tunnel, where artists now come to paint?" Ashley asked as we were walking in

"Yup" I said while looking at some of the newer works

Some where good while some were obviously done by wanna-be's

"You know as much as I appreciate you showing me here, I think Mason would love this a lot more than me" She pointed out

"Good point, I'll have to bring him here sometime"

I noticed a familiar peron someone painting

"Karl!"

"Hey, Alex, wow it's been a while since you been down here and you certainly grew up but nicely though" He said

"Yeah,I know, I sorta moved out of New York but I'm gonna start coming back down here when I can"

After hanging out there for a while we decided to head back to the sub station

I grabbed a notepad on the counter and wrote an order with a fake table number on it then gave it to Max

"Let's go upstairs" I said after I grabbed the sandwhich

When we walkied into the living room we saw that Harper was watching Twilight

Uggh! I didn't really like this movie in the first place but now for certain reason I really can't stand it

"Really!? Out of all movies, you're watching this?" I said

Looking at the screens,one of HIS scenes were on, I groaned at it

"What's the matter Alex, I thought you liked werewolves" Harper teased

That's so cheesy. I groaned again at how cheesy it was .

"She's just mad that she and taylor didn't work out" Ashley said

"Ashley" I whined

"Did you really have to tell her that?" I said still whining

" You dated him!? Oh my god! Details!" Harper squealed

"First of all I'm over being mad now I'm just annoyed, secondly that's a story for another day" I said and grabbed a bottle of water and went up to my room.

After eating my sandwhich and watching some tv shows on laptop, I texted Mason to come over and went back downstairs and saw that Harper and Ashley were gone.

When Mason came over we just cuddled and talked about pointless stuff but I still really loved it

"Manson, there's something we have to talk about" I told him and sat up straight

"What is it, brown eyes?" He asked also sitting up straight

"I know this is a really big thing to ask of you since I know you have your life here but I want you to move to California with me" I said said and he looked surprised

"I know this is a lot to ask of you but I need you around me but I can't keep flying back and forth, I've also made a life in California" I told him

"Well, I'll definitely have to think about it" He said

"I completely understand" I nodded and walked upstairs

I didn't see Mason at all the next day, at midnight I was in my room packing my suitcase with Harper and Ashley who had brought her bags here to save us the trip of going back to the hotel

"So you're not gonna see Mason before your flight?" Harper asked

"I don't know" I asnwered truthfully

"By the way, Alex, when you get back and before you do your music videos, Mandy said you have to talk about whether or not you're gonna do another movie or are you gonna go straight for another tour

"Yes, that's definitely something we have to discuss, especially with 'The Scene' so can you call them and let them know?"

I picked up another pair of jeans and threw them into my suitcases and tossed a shirt on top of it, I stood up from bed and looked at my suitcase

"Seriously?" Harper asked with a raised eyebrow, looking at how mym suitcase was packed

"Alex, you can't pack your suitcase that way" Ashley said while taking everything out and folding them, Harper doing

"What's wrong with it?" I asked and plopped back down on my bag

"Everything" Harper and Ashley said in unison

"Alex, is this how you always pack?" Harper asked

I rolled my eyes and said "Prety much"

If only they realized that to unpack I just open it and turn it upside down so there's really no poin in folding and plus folding is so much work

A knock on the door interrupted their lecture on my packing. Thank god!

"Come in" I said and Mason walked in

"Hey,Alex. Can we talk….alone" He said, Harper and Ahley really weren't moving at first but got up and left the room when he said 'alone'

He sat down on the bed and held my hand

"So, I've been doing a lot of thinking lately and you're right neither of us can keep flying back and forth, I need you around me too, so I've decided to move to California with you" He said

"That's great,I'm really happy but what about work?" I asked him

" I can work from California" He told me with a smile

"When are you coming up there?" I asked him

"In a few days" He answered

I grabbed a piece of paper and wrote down my address nd gave it to him, he read it recognized what it was and nodded

"So tell me about California"

" Well, it's no Ney York but it's great and I love it" I told him

A knock on the door interuppted us

"Yeah?" I called out

"Are you done cause it's getting late and you still have to finish packing, well we have to finish your packing" Ashley said

"Seriously, guys, can't I just use magic to pack?" I whined

"It quicker and easier" I said and waved my wand and all my clothes folded them selves and fell into place in my suitcase

"Okay, I told you not to do magic on anything that's touching my, it feels too weird and tingly" Harper said and shuddered

When it was time for us to go to the airport, Mason was driving us

"I'm really gonna miss you, mijja" Mom said and hugged me tightly

"Mom,air." I said and she released me

"I can't believe you just got back and now you have to leave again" Dad said while squeezing me in a hug

"It was great meeting you, Ashley, hopefully when Alex comes back you do too" Dad told her and she nodded

"Yeah, it's really great knowing someone's keeping her line in California" Mom said

When we got to the airport, to no surprise paparazzi were already waiting, we quickly rushed inside

After checking in, Mason turned to me and noticed the slight sadness on my face at the thought of leaving him, even for those few days I was gonna miss him

"We'll see each other in a few days, love" He said and I nodded

We kissed and hugged then he left

On the plane I slept basically through the whole flight


End file.
